


it's gonna hurt before it heals

by wanderingocean



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, JJ-centric, Panic Attacks, Sad JJ (Outer Banks)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingocean/pseuds/wanderingocean
Summary: JJ was hungover, still half-asleep, and in desperate need of food not covered in mold."Shit I just fucking burnt the toast." JJ looks over to see if John B was functioning enough to notice him in his kitchen."You just fuck everything up don't you," John B comments, still laying face down on the couch in the Chateau.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara & Pope & John B. Routledge, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	it's gonna hurt before it heals

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of some random prompt I saw on tumblr so let me know what y'all think! It's just a short little thing, but I thought we needed some more JJ comfort around here.

JJ was hungover, still half-asleep, and in desperate need of food not covered in mold.

"Shit I just fucking burnt the toast." JJ looks over to see if John B was functioning enough to notice him in his kitchen.

"You just fuck everything up don't you," John B comments, still laying face down on the couch in the Chateau. 

JJ knew John B was kidding, didn't he? I mean, sure, JJ didn't have many real strengths that he could think of, but John B was still his best friend. And best friends are allowed to make fun of each other when they do stupid shit like burning probably the last good pieces of bread left. 

Before JJ could let his thoughts spiral too far, John B was grabbing a piece of toast and patting JJ on the shoulder. John B always made sure to come from in front of JJ when he was going to touch him, which JJ always appreciated. But today, he couldn't hide the involuntary flinch as John B's hand raised. 

"Hey, you alright? It's just toast, I think we'll survive," John B joked, worry creeping into his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I think I'm just hungover. Let's watch a movie or something." JJ started moving towards the couch before John B could question him anymore. 

John B turned on some movie JJ is sure they've seen a hundred times, but for some reason his mind couldn't focus on enough to actually put a name to it. He could feel his heart rate increasing with every second he spent trying to just calm the fuck down and be normal in front of John B. Besides, there's no reason he needs to feel on edge. He's safe here. I mean, this is the Chateau. It's been more of a home to JJ than anywhere else, so why is he feeling so trapped in the only place that's ever welcomed him? 

JJ was brought back to reality by the sound of the porch door slamming shut, making him nearly jump off the couch. John B had gone outside to do whatever John B does, but JJ couldn't bring himself to get up and check. He suddenly felt like the walls of the Chateau were closing in on him, crushing his lungs and making him gasp for air like his life depended on it. Maybe it did? JJ couldn't tell anymore. He tried to stand up, but black spots danced in his eyes and he fell to his knees. Beginning to hyperventilate, JJ couldn't hear anything besides the sound of his quickly increasing heart rate pounding in his ears. JJ thought maybe he was having a heart attack, at least that would explain why his heart was insistent on jumping out of his chest. He tries to calm his breathing and use those things Kie always talks about after he freaks out a little, but he can't get his brain to remember what they are right now. JJ squeezes his eyes shut, not wanting to focus on the growing black spots in his vision. He grabs his hair and pulls as hard as he can, trying to bring himself back to reality. To safety. 

JJ didn't notice John B and the rest of the Pogues coming in from the porch. 

Kiara is the first to notice JJ kneeling on the floor beside the couch with his head curled into his chest desperately trying to breathe. She rushes to his side, but making sure not to touch him yet. She knows from experience how bad of an idea that can be when JJ's having a panic attack. 

Instead, Kiara tries softly speaking to JJ, not knowing if he's really hearing her. "Hey J, you're okay. You're safe here." 

JJ tenses when he hears voices around him, and panics for a second forgetting where he was and who could be speaking to him. Is his dad home already? He can't remember what day it is. 

He can barely make out the voice through the sound of his heartbeat and harsh breathing. The voice was quiet and calm, definitely not his dad. JJ forces his eyes open, needing to check to make sure he wasn't hearing things. Kiara. Thank god. JJ sees John B and Pope right behind her, all staring at him with worried eyes. Although it should be comforting, it makes he remember how claustrophobic he feels and he squishes his eyes shut again. He can't help the sinking feeling he gets, knowing that all he is doing is creating more problems for his friends that already have so many others things to worry about. He didn't need their help or pity. He was fine. Except his body begged to differ.

Finally, John B reaches out to JJ, anchoring him back to his safe place. He puts JJ's hand on his own chest and JJ tries as hard as he can to match his breathing. It could've been minutes or hours, JJ isn't sure but he can feel his muscles begin to relax and his breathing slow to normal. As he reaches up to his own face, he realizes he must've been crying. JJ opens his eyes and sees all his best friends still here. They didn't leave him. He's relieved, but his cheeks still flush and he looks down unable to meet their gazes. As much as he wishes he could be fine on his own, JJ knows he would be nowhere without the Pogues. 

Kiara gently grabs his hand, and pulls them in a group hug. "We love you, J. Don't ever forget it."

JJ smiles. And for the first time in a long time, it feels real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always I'm super open to feedback and definitely looking to improve. 
> 
> \- EC


End file.
